


a brief repose

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5779 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: It was pure happenstance that they were in Dorset for Chanukah – they’d had some bureaucratic work to take care of following their very impromptu wedding, and it had just made sense to stay in his old room, helping his father with the creatures while they sorted it out.(Rolf's parents about six years before they were Rolf's parents)





	a brief repose

**Author's Note:**

> They're not technically OCs because we know they have to exist in canon.  
> (except Max, who you can find in other multiverse fics)  
> I've named Rolf's father after Jacob Kowalski bc that happened when I thought I was going to keep Ravenclaw AU mostly canon compliant up to 1972 (aka before I saw FB2), and his mother's name is Shira. Not that it's not obvious in context, but.  
> There's a whole get-together I've had mostly written for months, but this should be pretty clear without that.

It was pure happenstance that they were in Dorset for Chanukah – they’d had some bureaucratic work to take care of following their  _ very _ impromptu wedding, and it had just made sense to stay in Jacob’s old room, helping his father with the creatures while they sorted it out.

Max, his little brother, was adorably excited, and smitten with Shira almost immediately. His whole family loved Shira – down to the finicky old Kneazles – as Jacob had known they would. She was a bisexual Jewish Magizoologist – what wasn’t for them to love? Jacob himself certainly never thought he’d be so lucky.

And they were  _ married. _

Granted, the marriage itself had been an impulsive, spur of the moment sort of thing – completely unlike him, really. He typically prided himself on being responsible and level-headed, but there was something about being with Shira that made him feel daring. He’d never felt so comfortable with anyone before in his life, never so sure that someone would be there to have his back.

(And in his family, with how lovely his parents were, that was truly saying something).

They were in the Ministry on the second day of Chanukah when they ran into one of Jacob’s old classmates – walking and talking with Jacob’s Uncle Theseus.

Shira knew the extent of Jacob’s previous romantic entanglements (that there hadn’t been any, but that he’d been completely head over heels for two separate straight boys), but Jacob had never actually named names. He wished now that he had.

Frank recognized him first. “Jacob! Hello!” He pulled him into a hug, which was, Jacob was sure, its own unique form of torture. He had Shira, and he loved Shira, more than he’d ever loved Frank, and he didn’t love Frank anymore, but there had never been any  _ closure _ with him. Jacob was certain that Frank didn’t even  _ know _ that he’d spend half of his time at Hogwarts head over heels in love with him.

“Frank, hi,” Jacob said. “Uncle Theseus.”

His uncle was, technically, retired, but Jacob knew that he frequently stopped by the ministry. No one in their family seemed to be able to take retirement well.

“Who’s this?” Frank asked, letting go of Jacob and offering his hand to Shira. He really was as handsome as ever; tall and broad with blue-green eyes and chestnut brown hair – but then Shira was the most beautiful witch he’d ever seen, and she was incomparable.

“This is Shira Bendayan. My wife.”

“Shira Bendayan-Scamander,” she corrected, and Jacob was struck by an overwhelming urge to kiss her – so he did. They were married, after all.

“Oh, congratulations!” Frank said. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Shira. Jake and I were at Hogwarts together – though I was a Gryffindor.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Shira said.

“When was the wedding?” Uncle Theseus asked. “I knew you were engaged, but not  _ married.” _

“Er,” Jacob said, “it was just two weeks ago, when we were finishing up a research trip in Brazil. We’d stumbled upon a wizarding synagogue, and both sort of felt like it was fate, and the rabbi agreed to it, so we did it. We’ve been discussing having a proper ceremony here, with our family and friends, but mostly we’re trying to get our paperwork all sorted.”

“And where are you staying?” Uncle Theseus asked.

“Er, Dorset, with Mum and Dad.”

“We should get dinner, the three of us, before you leave again,” Frank said. 

“That sounds lovely,” Shira said. “You know, Jacob lived with my family for months, but we haven’t spent very much time in England – and I’d love to be able to meet all of his friends before we leave.”

“That won’t be difficult,” Jacob said. “It’s Frank and Ed.”

Frank clapped him on the shoulder. “We should invite Ed and his wife, too, yeah?”

“Sure,” Jacob agreed.

“And tell your parents that Leta and I will stop round on Christmas,” Uncle Theseus said.

“I will,” Jacob promised.

* * *

Shira waited until they got home and were safely back in his childhood bedroom to say, “Please tell me if I’m wrong, but was the man we met today – Frank – one of the boys you were in love with in school?”

He had no secrets with her, so he said, “Yeah. He was.”

Shira hummed and kissed him. “He had no idea what he was missing, and perhaps it’s wrong of me to say this, but I’m – very glad that he didn’t.”

“I– me, too,” Jacob said. “And I don’t feel that way for him anymore.”

“What about Ed? That was the man you were in love with when we met?”

“He was, and I’ve only seen him once since, so – I dunno. But regardless, I love you more than I ever loved him, and he’s happily married. We’re  _ both _ happily married, I mean, of course.”

Shira kissed his neck. “Okay.” He felt her start to unbutton his robes. “Why don’t I show you how happy I am to be married to you?”

“I’ve got one better,” Jacob said.

“Mm?”

“We could show each other.”

Shira grinned and kissed him, and Jacob cast a quick charm to make sure their door was locked. While he was sure his parents understood and would respect his privacy, he didn’t know if Max would, and didn’t want to scar the poor boy for life. Besides, being interrupted would certainly ruin the mood.

* * *

They’d showered together and made it back downstairs in time to light the candles. His mother raised an eyebrow at them, but his father said nothing. Jacob knew that they knew, but it wasn’t as if there was anything wrong with him having sex with his wife during Chanukah. It wasn’t Yom Kippur or Tish’a B’Av – Chanukah was a celebration, and even though it had been a few years since Hebrew school, he was pretty sure that having sex with his wife on Chanukah was a mitzvah.

(And even if it wasn’t, it was  _ amazing, _ and he’d fight G-d wandless if He disagreed).

Max ran up to him and hugged him, so Jacob picked him up. He was getting a bit big to be carried, but Jacob dealt with magical creatures for a living. He could carry an eight-year-old boy.

“How was your tutoring today?” Jacob asked.

“Fun,” Max said. “Isaac and James fought over Quidditch.”

“They fought over Quidditch?”

“Yeah, and Quidditch is boring and dumb, and they both said I didn’t understand.”

“I never liked Quidditch,” Jacob said.

“Neither did I,” Shira said. She stroked Max’s hair, and he hummed contentedly. Jacob was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to start a family with her; he knew they had all the time in the world, but she would doubtlessly be an amazing mother.

“James is pretty, but he’s not always very nice,” Max said.

“Is he ever not nice to you?” Jacob asked.

Max shook his head. “No. He’s not always nice to Isaac, though, even though I tell him to be nice.”

“Did you tell your parents?” Shira asked.

“No,” Max said. “I don’t want them to make him stop coming round. He doesn’t have a brother, or anything. I think he’s jealous, cos Isaac’s got a brother  _ and _ a sister. But so have I, right?”

“That’s right,” Jacob said. “Max, I think you should tell Mum and Dad about James.”

“I  _ guess,” _ Max said.

“And it’s very important, you know, to be kind to everyone – but at the same time, don’t let anyone be mean to you or anyone else.”

“Yes,” Shira agreed. “And if you ever need help, you have all of us – Jacob and I and your parents. We’re all here to help you whenever you need it. And if Jacob and I are away and you need to talk to us, specifically, you can always write us.”

Jacob  _ really _ wanted to start a family with her.

* * *

“I need to speak with Jacob alone for a moment,” Shira said after the blessings had been said and the candles lit. “Please start dinner without us.”

Jacob wasn’t sure what this was about, but he followed her downstairs to the creature room. Shira adjusted his yarmulke. “Your kippa’s a bit crooked,” she said.

“I want to start a family,” Jacob said in a rush. “I know we’ve just gotten married, and I know – I  _ know _ we’re both young, and we have time, but I  _ really _ want – a family, with you.”

Shira smiled and kissed him. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Really?” Jacob asked. He met her gaze.

“Really,” she said. “Because I was very nervous to tell you that I’m pregnant.”

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. “You’re pregnant?” he asked.

Shira nodded.

“We’re going to have a baby?”

“We’re going to have a baby,” she said. “While you were at that meeting today, I went to the hospital and talked to a Healer. We’re going to have a baby, and I shouldn’t drink any wine.”

“We’re going to have a baby,” Jacob repeated. 

“We are,” Shira said. “I didn’t know if you wanted to tell your parents and brother?”

“Yes!” Jacob said. “Yes, absolutely! We’ll tell them tonight!”

Shira kissed him. “I’m so relieved that you’re happy about this. Especially after we saw Frank today.”

“Shira,” Jacob said, “you’re my soulmate. I know there’s no way to check such a thing, but I don’t  _ need _ to. I know it. And I love you. And we’ll work out – how this affects work later, because right now I’m just so happy.” He kissed her.

“Let’s go back upstairs to tell your family then, shall we?”

So they did. His father was pouring the wine when they got back to the dining room. Jacob pulled Shira’s chair out for her and she sat down. 

“Actually,” Shira began, “would you mind if I had grape juice, like Max?”

“Of course,” Jacob’s father said. He didn’t ask why, but simply stopped at three glasses of wine, and then filled Shira’s glass with grape juice.

“We saw Uncle Theseus today,” Jacob said. “He said he and Aunt Leta are going to stop by on the twenty-fifth.”

“Of course they are,” Jacob’s father said, sitting back down. “He needs to learn how to enjoy retirement.”

Jacob’s mother snorted. “You’re one to talk about that, Newt, dear.”

“That’s different,” his father said. “I’m in semi-retirement.”

“Shira and I have got some news,” Jacob said, before his parents got into this familiar discussion again.

“What’s that?” his mother asked.

Jacob looked to Shira. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, mazel tov!” his mother said.

“You’re going to have a baby?” Max asked.

“We are,” Shira said.

“So I’m going to be an  _ uncle?” _

“Yes,” Jacob said. “And I’m sure you’ll be the best uncle in the world.”

“Well, you can’t go travelling when you’re pregnant,” his father said. “Stay here as long as you’d like, of course. Tina and I are happy to help in any way that we can.”

* * *

“I think this is the best Chanukah ever,” Jacob said as he lay curled around her in bed that night.

“We’re going to be parents,” Shira said.

“I bet Dad’s already setting up a nursery.”

Shira laughed. “You think?”

“Mum might’ve talked him into waiting a bit.”

“I love you,” she said. “I love your parents, and your brother, and I’m so excited that we’re going to have a baby.”

“I love  _ you _ and your father and your brother and I’m excited, too.”

She took his hand and brought it to her lips. “It’s a good thing we stopped to finish our paperwork.”

“Oh, infinitely,” Jacob agreed. “And I suppose I can tell Frank and Ed now that there’s no rush. Ed’ll be furious, I think. He was engaged for years, and last I heard, they didn’t have any word on children.”

“Surely he won’t be  _ furious.” _

“Moderately annoyed and jealous,” Jacob amended. 

He knew they had a lot to work out – whether they were staying in Dorset indefinitely or if they’d try to get a place of their own, what this meant for their careers (did they bring their child along with them? Or find someone to watch their children while they traveled? Or alternate travelling?), even what languages to raise their children with, because Shira’s father still didn’t speak a word of English – but he let himself be in the moment. It was Chanukah, after all: a time for celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Rolf has an older sister in my fics, so this idea came to me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)


End file.
